xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Elma
Elma (エルマ, Eruma) is one of the eight main playable characters of Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is the main protagonist of the main story. She is a BLADE captain and the team leader of the Reclaimers Division. She has been tasked with retrieving the cryogenic stasis pods that were ejected from the United States Ark Ship, the White Whale. She is the first party member to join Cross after waking him or her from his or her cryogenic stasis pod. Prior to Earth's destruction, she served as the captain of the Unified Government Forces Special Vehicle Guidance Squad, or the Skell Squad. She was a subordinate to the unnamed hero who repelled the attack on the White Whale as it crashed on Mira. Elma is a cat-lover on the inside. Appearance Elma appears to be somewhere in her twenties. She has bangless, shoulder-length white hair, an olive skin tone, and wears mostly red metallic clothing with some purple, black, and white clothing. Her eyes are light blue and have an odd ring around her pupils. Personality Elma has a very strong sense of duty as a BLADE captain, even being respected by other team members of the organization. She does not boast many strong personalities; as a result, she is viewed as a mysterious, captivating person. At one point during one of the special presentations for the game, Lin asks what Elma would do if she had a strong craving for ice cream, to which Elma responds that she never does. Her will to save the people of Earth is strong and she's thinking of the others before herself.. Despite this, Elma does seem to show a self soft side to her when it comes to cats, and is stated to be fascinated by them. NPC If she is not in the party, Elma can be found in BLADE Barracks, close to where Story Missions are accepted. She will join the party if she is asked by them. Affinity Links * Cross * Ga Bow * Ga Derg * Gwin * Irina * Lao * Lin * Nagi Story Elma wakes up Cross from the cryogenic stasis pod at Starfall Basin in Primordia. She introduces Cross to the area and guides him or her to New Los Angeles. From there, she accompanies Cross in the Story Missions, as they explore Mira and encounter Ganglion. After defeating the Chimera Telethia, Elma reveals to her comrades that she is not human, but an alien who arrived on Earth thirty years prior to its destruction, took a human appearance, and helped prepare the humans for the alien war. Afterwards, it is revealed that she was responsible for introducing highly advanced technology to Earth, including Skells, BBs, and the faster-than-light travel technology used by the Ark Ships. In battle The Class of Elma is Full Metal Jaguar. She wields Dual Swords and Dual Guns. Her two unique Arts are Shadowstrike (Melee) and Ghost Stage. Gallery Elma in-game art.png|In-game art of Elma Elma looking up.png|Elma Elma side.png|Elma in New Los Angeles Elma riding Doll mech.JPG|Elma piloting a Skell Elma piloting a Doll.JPG|Elma in a Skell G img tsukamoto01.jpg|Official Art G img suzuki01.jpg|Official Art G img kojo01.jpg|Official Art Elma showing Cross the Commerical District.jpg|Elma showing Cross the Commercial District ELma new eyes img chara0101 thumb.jpg|Elma's light blue eyes Elma's white shirt.JPG|Elma wearing a white shirt Elma engaging the enemy.JPG|Elma firing at the enemy Elma close up.png|Elma Elma gun point tumblr nksu2f4mFC1qiik7vo3 1280.png|Elma engaging the enemy Elma and co approached by Ru.png| The party approached by L Elma close up.jpg|Elma Elma in Doll close up.JPG|Elma Elma sitting.jpg|Elma sitting ELma screen shot.jpg|Elma Elma suit.png|Elma wearing a suit Elma and Superior Telethia.JPG|Elma confronting a Telethia ELma infobox.JPG|Elma's infobox from the Affinity Chart Img mission00 elma01.png|Elma Tumblr nng1ergJAE1r71mejo1 r1 1280.jpg|Elma Elma angry at Lao.JPG|Elma Elma 0eaf16d8eadf9475cc5cf647145aac29.png|Elma ZlCfzTVRYX8KrlrMgr.jpg|Elma ZlCfzTVKqsw5z-X8Iq.jpg|Elma Elma bodyshot.png|Elma QbcRppn.jpg|Concept art WjSsVXl.jpg|Concept Art of Elma Elma in game art 2.JPG|In-game art of Elma ELma light.JPG|Elma holding a flashlight ELma's true self.JPG|Elma's true form 2895014117136106.jpg|Elma looking at the DM Engine Elma's face 2.JPG|Elma wearing armor 1430334178-1430330482261.png|Elma ELma's head shot.JPG|Elma Elma's in game art.JPG|In-game art of Elma 100 percent Elma's message.JPG|Elma's message Category:Characters in X Category:Female Characters in X‎ Category:Protagonists in X Category:Playable Characters in X Category:Humans Category:Elma Category:New Los Angeles NPCs